1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jack support devices, and more particularly to a new and improved jack support device which, provides a plurality of jacks on a telescoping support structure enabling accommodation of a wide variety of mechanical objects.
2. Description of the prior Art
The use of jack support structures is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices usually have required design and application for a relatively narrow use when applied to a particular class of mechanical objects to be supported. In this connection, there have been several attempts to developed jack support structure which may be effectively and readily accommodated to a wide variety of mechanical objects to be supported. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,288 to Wetzel illustrates a conventional screw jack provided with a top support plate which has associated spur thereon vertically adjustable and thereby positionable above or below the surface of said plate. As an early attempt to provide a jack of multiple applicability, the Wetzel patent is illustrative thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,173 to Warren sets forth a telescoping jack utilized with various caps in a effort to provide accommodation for particular use such as automobile repair shops and garages. This particular jack organization is not particularly suitable for mobility or provision for plural telescoping jacks sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,258 to Jovanovich sets forth a support stand structure with a plurality of support elements thereon and adaptable for use with conventional floor jacks. The positioning of the support stand in relation to a floor jack limits its stability and fails to provide for plural jacking points for positioning of a range of particular mechanical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,888 to Schultz illustrates a hydraulic service jack positioned on a mobile stand provided with a single lift support point for use therewith. This Schultz patent is limiting in adaptability and application due to the single support jack and the extreme overall height of the jack rendering it suitable for broad range access to a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,658 to Binding illustrates a jack stand organization of application for use with jacks and particular support locks therealong. This organization is cited for its calm locking feature but is again of limited applicability in a plural lifting arrangements, as required by my invention.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,104 to Clok provides a hydraulic jack with a unique triangulated stand arrangement. While the uniqueness of the particular jacking organization is interesting but as in the previously cited art, fails to provide a plural jacking support organization for accommodating the bulky and awkward mechanical objects often associated with such jacks such as in automotive repair shops.
As such it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved jack support apparatus which addresses both the problem of mobility and multiple point support ability of mechanical objects, and in this respect, the present invention essentially fulfills this need,